Is it too late?
by Charlie.E.Brown
Summary: Peyton and Lucas sleep together but Lucas does something bad and Peyton is heartbroken. Three months later Peyton gets a huge revelation will she let Lucas back into her life or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Is It Too Late?: Chapter One

(Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill)

Chapter One: Making Mistakes

**This is my newest story i have two other fanfics for glee. I got the inspiration for this from a youtube video but the story is mine. This is based in season 5 but before lucas proposes to lindsay.**

Lucas walks in to see Peyton sitting on one of the couches, they had just had an argument over lindsay but he wanted to talk to her more he had some things to get off his chest.

Peyton: Lucas what are you doing here

Lucas: Do you have an alarm in your head that goes off everytime i'm happy with someone else? What do you want from me!

Peyton pulls back startled by the way Lucas is talking to her

Lucas: I flew to LA i asked you to marry me but you said no so i moved on

Peyton: I never said No! I said that i did want to marry you someday but you gave up on us

Lucas: I gave up on us! You want to talk about the truth ok lets talk about the truth. You pushed me away

Peyton: Luke...I...

Lucas: You know what i don't want to do this (turns to walk away)

Peyton runs up to him and grabs his arm

Peyton: Lucas stop!

Lucas: What peyton what?

Peyton: I still love you Luke

Peyton kisses Lucas and then pulls away

Lucas: Peyton...

Lucas pulls Peyton back towards him and kisses her

**...**

Peyton was still asleep in her bed when Lucas began to pull his clothes back on. Even though last night was wonderful he felt terribly guilty, He knew that this complicated things even more for him and Peyton's relationship but he loved Linsday and he didn't want to hurt her. Looking once more at Peyton's sleeping figure he laid the note on the bed next to her and left.

**...**

Peyton woke up in her bed alone she looked around but her room was empty then her eyes spotted the note on the bed next to her and quickly read it tears filling her eyes as she did.

_**Peyton**_

_**I'm sorry but i can't **_

_**Lucas**_

Peyton: No!No No No No he wouldn't do this

Peyton starts to cry and puts her head in her hands and she sobs in her bed.

**That's the first chapter! I hope you like it anyways review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Is It Too Late: Chapter two

(Disclaimer: as if i own One Tree Hill)

Chapter Two:

Peyton was sitting on the bathrrom floor crying her eyes out. Just after Lucas slept with her he proposed to Lindsay and today was their wedding day. But that wasn't all that Peyton was crying about next to her on the bathroom floor were five pregnancy tests and all were positive.

Brooke: are you done yet i have to get ready too

Peyton: Yeah give me a sec

Peyton picks up at the tests in put them underneath her towel so Brooke won't see. She opened the door to see Brooke standing there with a very annoyed look on her face. After seeing her best friend the anger quickly turned to worry.

Brooke: Hey you ok?

Peyton: Yeah i'm fine i'm gonna get dressed

Peyton went into her room to see her dress sitting on her bed. It was a dark red dress that went to just above her knee and was lovered in black lace. She put on her dress and her red and black lace heels and then got started on her hair. She decided to straighten it and then quickly did her makeup her eyes a dark grey and her lips a deep red.

Brooke: Wow Peyt you look great

Peyton turned around to see Brooke in a Knee length Blue v neck dress.

Peyton: So do you Brooke

Brooke: ok well we have to go now

Brooke and Peyton drove to the church where the wedding will be held and go and find there seats

Peyton: I can't believe we're here right now

Brooke: Hey you know what we're going to do we're going to watch Lucas get married and then you are going to get completely wasted and sleep with some random guy

Peyton: (mumbles) The baby would probably disagree

Peyton didn't know that Brooke had heard her mumble

Brooke: What do you mean by baby?

Peyton: I...I...well...

Brooke: Are you pregnant?

Peyton: Please don't tell anyone

Brooke: Oh my GOD! your pregnant! who's the father?

Peyton: Can we please do this later?

Brooke: Fine but later i want to know everything

The wedding march begins and Lindsay begin to walk down the aisle. Her dress was form fitting and very beautiful and Peyton couldn't help but tear up

**...**

Brooke and Peyton were at the reception and watched as Lucas and his **wife** danced

Brooke: So how far along are you?

Peyton: Three months i think

Brooke: Why didn't you tell me!

Peyton: I only found out this morning okay! I didn't realise till now

Brooke: Hey why don't we go home i'll get some ice-cream and then we'll talk

Peyton: That sounds perfect thankyou Brooke

**...**

Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the sofa with a tub of double chocolate and peanut butter cookie dough next to them

Brooke: So spill

Peyton: What do you want to know?

Brooke: Who's the father?

Peyton tells brooke what happened with Lucas

Brooke: How could he leave you like that? And know he knocked you up! I'm gonna kill him

Peyton: No! Brooke please he can't know about this okay

Brooke: Are you going to keep it?

Peyton: Yes. I can't get rid of it Brooke i can't

Brooke: Hey it's ok i'm going to be here the whole time and help you through this

Peyton: What do i do now?

Brooke: It's going to be okay i promise

Peyton starts crying and Brooke hugs her until she cries herself to sleep

**MUHAHAHAH!That's it for today Please review! ALL of the outfits are on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

Is It Too Late: Chapter 3

(disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill)

Chapter 3

Peyton was in the doctor's and was sitting on one of the uncomfortable beds Today was her ultrasound and to say that Peyton was nervous would be a serious understatement she was freaking out.

Doctor: Hello Peyton i'm Dr Jones and it says that you are here for a ultrasound right?

Peyton: Yep

Doctor: Will anyone be joining us?

Peyton: No the father is uninvolved.

Doctor: Well if you will just lie down

Peyton lies down and the doctor squirts the gel on her stomach and starts up the ultrasound.

Doctor: Ok and there is your baby

Peyton: Oh my god it's beautiful

Doctor: You are about 15 weeks pregnant in your next appointment we can tell you the gender. Here is a copy of the ultrasound and i will go and make a dvd for you ok

Peyton: Thankyou

**...**

Peyton: I'm home!

Brooke: Oh hey how did it go?

Peyton gives her a copy of the ultrasound

Brooke: Oh My God! It's so cute awwwwwwwwwwww Peyton that's your little baby It's perfect.

Peyton: Thanks

Brooke: I'm so excited for you

Brooke hugs Peyton tightly

**...**

Peyton was at the cafe when she ran into Haley and dropped her bag on the floor with everything tumbling out of it. She eventually got all the stuff back in her purse but didn't notice that she had left something behind. Lucas then came in and after seeing him she ran out of the cafe.

Haley: Wait Peyton you left something

But Peyton was already gone. Haley bent down to pick up the paper Peyton had left behind. Seeing that it was an ultrasound picture her eyes widened

Lucas: Haley? You Ok?

Haley: What? Yeah...I'm fine

Lucas: What's up with Peyton? Everytime i see her she runs

Haley: She's...she's..pregnant

Lucas: What?

Haley: Peyton's pregnant this is her ultrasound picture

Lucas takes the picture from Haley and see's the estimated conception date. He then stormed out of the cafe looking for peyton.

**...**

Peyton was sitting at home thinking of baby names when she heard the door ring she quickly got up and opened the door and Lucas stormed in

Peyton: What the hell Luke?

Lucas: You dropped this at the cafe

Lucas hands Peyton the ultrasound picture

Peyton: Luke...

Lucas: Why didn't you tell me? I needed to know

Peyton: You left me Lucas you slept with me and then you left how do i know that you won't just leave this baby too?

Lucas: That is really selfish of you

Peyton: Excuse me?

Lucas: You want me to be the bad guy fine. maybe i shouldn't have just left you but you still should have told me

Peyton: You left me alone Luke you left and then you proposed to your girlfriend. you made me watch your WEDDING Luke you knew how much that would've hurt me but you did it anyway and i can't handle people leaving me all the time

Lucas: Peyton...

Peyton: Get out Lucas! Go see your wife

Lucas: You know what fine

Lucas left slamming the door and Peyton fell towards the ground sobbing.

**That's it for now! Hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Is it too Late?: Chapter 4

(disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill)

Chapter 4

Peyton was now four months pregnant and she has been avoiding Lucas since he found out about the baby. Whenever she saw him she would leave suddenly but that was because most of the time he was with Linsday and she couldn't handle seeing the father of her baby with someone else. Brooke had gone and yelled at him after she found her sobbing on the floor the day Lucas found out but Lucas insisted that he had every right to be angry at Peyton he was the father of the baby and he should have been told, according to Brooke he wasn't about to say sorry and hasn't even told Lindsay yet.

Peyton was in the nursery getting everything together the walls had nature everywhere painted on them and ther was a brown crib with yellow bedding, There was a little purple chair in the corner (see pic on profile)when she was overcome by a wave of pain across her stomach.

Peyton: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Oh god

Peyton continues to scream and cry out in pain and fumbles around in her pocket for her phone calling 911.

911: Hello this is 911 what is your emergency

Peyton: I need an ambulance i'm 4 months pregnant and i'm in a lot of pain

**...**

Brooke rushed to the hospital as soon as she was told that Peyton was in the hospital. She rushed into the waiting room.

Brooke: Hello i'm here for Peyton Sawyer she was just brought in

Nurse: Ah yes the doctor just checked her out

Doctor: Family of Peyton Sawyer

Brooke: Yes! That's me!

Doctor: Ok Peyton is 18 weeks pregnant i assume you know that

Brooke: Yes i knew that. Is something wrong with the baby?

Doctor: Peyton has a severe case of placenta previa.

Brooke: What's that?

Doctor: It is an obstetric complication in which the placenta is attached to the uterine wall close to or covering the cervix. Peyton has what is called a complete placenta previa. The main concern is that it is very likely that she could hemorrhage during the pregnancy or childbirth and she could die from having this child.

Brooke: Is there anything you can do?

Doctor: I know this sounds horrible but i have to recommend that this pregnancy is ended. If she does decide to keep the baby she will have to be on permanent bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy.

Brooke: Can i see her?

Doctor: Yes she is in room 380

**...**

Brooke ran into the room and saw Peyton sitting on the bed an IV in her hand. Her eyes lightened up when she saw Brooke enter the room.

Peyton: Brooke i'm so glad your here.

Brooke: Hey i was so worried how are you feeling?

Peyton: I'm fine really i'm ok Brooke

Brooke: Peyton the doctor told me about you?

Peyton: Look Brooke it's fine really

Brooke: If you keep this baby you'll die

Peyton: It doesn't matter I'm keeping this baby

Brooke: Are you going to tell Lucas?

Peyton: No he's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't care about me and doesn't want this child

Brooke: It's gonna be okay but we're gonna need some help

**...**

Nathan and Haley rushed over to Peyton's house the next day they had heard Brooke tell them that Peyton had just come home from the hospital and that Peyton needed to talk to them now.

Haley: Peyton! we're here

Brooke answered the door and Haley and Nathan quickly said hi before rushing up to Peyton's room.

Peyton: Hey guys

Haley: Hey sweetie how are you feeling?

Peyton: I'm okay. So i know you guys already know that i'm pregnant

Haley: How far along are you?

Peyton: I'm 18 weeks

Nathan: Who's the father Peyton?

Peyton: Okay please don't get mad I never meant for this to happen But Lucas is the father

Haley: Lucas! how did this happen?

Peyton: We got into an arguement and it sort of just happened

Nathan: Does he know?

Peyton: Yes but after he found out he came over and started yelling at me saying that i was selfish. I haven't seen him since

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing and stormed out in search of his older brother.

**That's it i hope you liked the bombshell. My next chapter will be written differently as i have been told that it is a bit too hard to read. Anyways next chapter is the scott brothers confrontation.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Is it Too Late?: Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill)

Chapter 5

**There will be a lot of Lucas in this Chapter!**

Nathan was furious at his older brother for doing that to Peyton, He may not have feelings for her but she was a good friend to him and he didn't like seeing her hurt. He drove around for about twenty minutes when he found Lucas sitting on a bench near the basketball court.

He stormed up to him grabbing his shoulder and turning around to face him. "Nathan what the hell" yelled Lucas "What the hell do you think your doing hurting Peyton like that?" Said a very annoyed Nathan. " Nathan i was just trying to help she obviously doesn't want me near her" said Lucas "well you can stop trying to help now. We're not brothers we're not even friends" Nathan said walking away "What do you want me to do?"Yelled Lucas "I want you to stop acting like a jerk. Have you even told Lindsay about the baby yet you know Lindsay your WIFE" Yelled Nathan. Lucas looked to the ground ashamed "Yeah might want to do that soon" Nathan said walking away and getting into his car and driving off leaving Lucas to try and figure out what to do in this mess that he had created.

**...**

Lucas was at his house when he heard the door ring answering he saw Haley standing there "Hi" said Lucas " Hey so i guess you already know why i'm here" said Haley "You've been talking to Peyton" mumbled Lucas "Yes and she has told me that you haven't talked to her since you found out" said Haley looking a bit pissed off " It's just that i'm so angry at her. How could she hide that from me? Was she ever going to tell me?" said Lucas " I don't know Lucas but i do know that you need to talk to her eventually" said a concerned Haley " I know and i will i just need to get away from all of this for a bit to wrap my head around the fact that i'm going to be a father" mumbled Lucas " With Lindsay. Luke are you ever going to tell her?" groaned Haley " I will i promise just give me a while" said Lucas.

**...**

Peyton was sitting in her bed Brooke had not let her get out of bed for anything except for the bathroom and to be honest she was already bored all of a sudden her phone buzzed and there was a message. It was from Lucas.

_**Peyton i know you don't want to talk to me but i need to tell you that i'm so sorry for leaving you and the way i have reacted. I am going away for a few months to clear my head and when i'm back i want to talk to you about this. I want to be a father to this baby i don't want to end up like my dad. See you soon Lucas.**_

Peyton smiled at the text before dissolving in tears, hearing her best friends sobs Brooke ran into the room "Peyton! What is it? Is it the baby? I'll go call an ambulance" yelled Brooke "The baby is fine it's probably my damn hormones acting up" sobbed Peyton. "what set it off?" asked Brooke Peyton showed her the text Lucas had sent her and Brooke gave a little smile " This is good Peyton you guys are making progress why are you crying" asked Brooke " because after seeing this it made me realise that i'm still in love with him despite everything and i can't i don't want to get hurt again" cried Peyton "oh Peyton" Brooked said hugging her as hard as she could with Peyton's baby bump in between them.

**...**

Lucas was packing his bags getting ready for his trip away with Lindsay. He was going to go see his mother for a bit and then go on the road driving around America he knew that he would have to be back before 4 months as this is when then baby is due. Thinking of his unborn child he quickly thought of the text that he just sent to Peyton he knew it was the right thing to do and he meant every word of it. He wanted to be in this baby's life and he definetely didn't want to become his father and repeat history. Lindsay walked into the room " Hey you done yet honey?" said Lindsay "yeah" said Lucas. Lindsay walked over to Lucas and wrapped her arms around him "This is going to great" Said Lindsay "Yeah great" said Lucas.

**That's It! Next chapter is two and a half months ahead so Peyton will be seven months pregnant which means that the baby is going to be here soon but don't think that the drama is over.**

**Next Chapter: Baby shower time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Is It Too Late?: Chapter 6

(disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill)

Chapter 6

It's been two and a half months since Lucas went away and today was the day of Peyton's Baby shower. She would occasionally text Lucas for Updates about the baby but that was it. She knew when Lucas came back that she would have to tell him about her condition and to be honest she was scared about the birth. She was in the nursery and there was a video camera facing her she was making a video for her future child in case anything happened to her, in her lap was a box full of stuff. "Hey it's me your mum if your watching this then that means that i'm not here anymore and i am so sorry for that. I haven't even met you yet and i already love you so much just think of that if things get hard okay? I don't doubt that you are going to grow up loved you have your dad and your aunt Brooke or Aunt Haley and don't forget Uncle Nathan. I want you to grow up happily okay despite me not being here. I know what your going through right now because i've been there twice and if you're watching this then that means your going through it too and i apologise for that i never wanted to leave you. In this box is a few things that you can remeber me by okay. This is my IPOD the password is 58227 and there is a playlist on it that you can listen to if you ever need a break from the world whether it's schoolwork or a bad break-up or you got into an arguement with your best friend this is what you should listen to. Here is a few drawings that i have done ok this is one of your father helping me after i got hurt. Which brings me to my next topic: take very good care of your father i care about him very much and he is one of the nicest people i have ever met just be kind to him because i love him ok i need you to do that for me please. I hope one day we can share this but if not it's all in here i love you" she took the video out of the camera and put it in the box which she slid under the crib

Brooke walked in "hey you okay" asked Brooke "yeah i'm fine just checking out the nursery" said Peyton "well you need to get your ass downstairs i have a suprise for you" said Brooke. Peyton was wearing a navy blue short sleeved maternity dress she walked downstairs to see Haley, Brooke, Mia and Sam standing there. There was a whole bunch of baby presents on the floor and baby themed food on the table there were balloons everywhere in yellow saying BABY. "Oh my god you guys" cried Peyton "We know how tough this pregnancy has been on you and we wanted to do something nice for you before the baby came and you become constantly tired" said Haley "Well thanks it's perfect" said Peyton hugging everyone.

Peyton opened the presents she got a whole bunch of toys and kids books from Sam, a bottle steriliser and bottles from Mia, and then she opened Haley's present it was a scrapbook that had the words 'First Memories' on it " When i was younger my mum made one of them for me and it had all my baby pictures in it and her photos too so you and your kid can have those memories together one day with this book" Haley explained tears came to Peyton's eyes and that when she realised how scared she was of leaving this baby "Thank you Haley"she said hugging her. Then came Brooke's present inside a box was a box of everything that had to do with Brooke and Peyton every photo every thing that represented their friendship over the years there was also a few baby clothes designed by Brooke a basketball jersey if it was a boy or a little cheerleader's outfit if it was a girl complete with little pompoms "Brooke it's awesome thank you so much" said Peyton hugging her as tightly as a seven month pregnant woman could.

**...**

Meanwhile Lucas was in L.A when his phone buzzed it had a message from Brooke saying

_**See what your missing?**_

_**Brooke**_

Attached to the message was a photo it had Peyton Haley and Mia laughing while Sam tried to guess the size of Peyton's stomach with a tape measure. Something was different about Peyton she didn't looking glowing like she used to and he could see that she wasn't getting enough sleep just by looking at her she looked pale and tired. That's when he knew he needed to tell Lindsay and soon

**...**

Peyton was looking at baby names on the internet, she had a feeling that the baby was a girl but just in case she also looked at boys Names. She finally found a name that she liked for a boy: Oliver she decided that if she had a boy she would name him Oliver Lucas Nathan Scott. Unfortunately finding a girls name was a lot harder she didn't seem to like any of them she got down to two names she liked Lea and Emma the middle name would be Baley which represented Brooke and Haley. Suddenly feeling terrifed she picked up a picture of her and her mother when she was a baby. "Mum i need your help, the truth is i know how worried the doctors are and how concerned Brooke is and i'm trying to keep it together but right now i am freaking out. I don't want this baby to end up like me hating the world for something that i couldn't control so if you could put a good word up for us up there that would be great. Thanks mum" she prayed hoping everything would end up okay.

**REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER HAS LOADS OF DRAMA**


	7. Chapter 7

Is It Too Late?: Chapter 7

(disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill)

Chapter 7

Today was the day that Lucas was back at Tree Hill, it was also the day he was going to tell Lindsay about the baby. He texted Peyton

_**I'm home. **_

_**We need to talk**_

_**Lucas**_

Just as he sent the message Lindsay walked through the door, 'crap' he thought knowing this conversation wouldn't end well. "Hey Luke. You okay you're really pale?" said Linsday "Lindsay we have to talk. I have to tell you something" said Lucas. Lindsay went and sat down on the couch and Lucas sat next to her taking her hands in his " Before we got married i made a mistake" said Lucas "What do you mean?" asked Lindsay "I slept with Peyton" said Lucas. Lindsay jumped up "What the fuck? You slept with that skank! You fucking cheated on me you sleaze" yelled Lindsay "That's not all" mumbled Lucas "What else is there besides you cheating on me?" screamed Lindsay " She's pregnant. I'm going to be a father" Lucas said. Lindsay slapped Lucas across the face and then walked off to her room throwing a bag on the bed chucking clothes into it zipping it up. "Have a good life with your whore" she said leaving and slamming the door. Lucas sat there for a few minutes with his head in his hands when he heard a knock at the door he opened the door to see Brooke standing there "Look i know that Peyton didn't want me to tell you but i have to tell you incase something happens" said Brooke "What do you mean what's wrong?" asked Lucas becoming worried "Peyton has placenta previa, which means she could die giving birth Luke It's bad it's really bad" said Brooke and Luke rushed off to Peyton's house

**...**

Peyton was sitting on her bed waiting for Lucas to come so they could finally talk she put on a yellow maternity dress with a black cardigan over the top. She sat there waiting and when she heard a car pull up she got up and stated to walk out of her room when a shocking pain rippled through her stomach and a few drops of blood dripped onto the wooden floor.

**...**

Lucas parked his car in the driveway and walked up to Peyton's house and knocked on the door "Peyton it's me" called Lucas, he waited for a few minutes but when there was no answer he called out again "Peyton!" yelled Lucas but there was still no answer. He quickly looked around for the spare key, after finding it uner a pot of flowers he opened the door and walked inside "Peyton? I know you're here Where are you?" called Lucas. He walked into Peyton's room and saw her lying on the floor with blood all over her and the floor "PEYTON!" he yelled running over and holding Peyton's body "Peyton can you hear me? Peyton open your eyes open your eyes Peyton come on!"he sobbed. He quickly picked up her lifeless body in his arms and drove her to hospital carrying her in "I need help over here please!" Lucas yelled "Oh god we need a gurney over her now!" called a nurse, they came over with a gurney and placed Peyton on it "Do you know what's wrong?' asked the nurse "She...she has uh placenta previa" mumbled Lucas "How far along is she?" asked the nurse "She's...she's uh 38 weeks" said Lucas "Ok we'll do what we can" said the nurse before rushing the gurney down the hall behind closed doors leaving Lucas to wonder why this was happening.

**...**

Lucas was standing in the bathroom washing Peyton's blood off his hands when he noticed he was still wearing his wedding ring, knowing that his marriage was over he took it off and put it in his pocket walking out of the bathroom seeing Haley, Nathan and Brooke sitting in the waiting room "Lucas we came as fast as we could" said Haley "what happened?!" yelled Brooke "I don't know i just went to see her and she wasn't answering the door so i got in with the spare key and found her lying on the floor" mumbled Lucas "She can't have answered the door she's on bedrest you idiot this is your fault!" yelled Brooke "Brooke calm down please this isn't helping" said Haley "No! She's is my best friend and you abandoned her when she needed you. You told me that she was the one you wanted beside you what ever happened to that Lucas huh?! What about true love always? If it wasn't for y-" "Okay I KNOW! I know it's my fault" yelled Lucas interupting Brooke. "Peyton's in there and so is your baby Luke where's Lindsay huh? Oh right you haven't told her yet" spat Brooke "Lindsay left we're getting a divorce" said Lucas "Oh Luke i don't know what to say" said Haley "It's fine really Peyton and the baby is what matters now" said Luke. A doctor walked in "Family of Peyton Sawyer?" asked the doctor "That's us" said Lucas "We're going to perform a emergency C-Section right now you can come and observe if you want" said the doctor ushering Lucas to come with him "I'll be back as soon as i can" said Lucas running off with the doctor.

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

HI GUYS

JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I AM REWRITING 'IS IT TOO LATE' BECAUSE THERE ARE SOME THINGS I WANT TOO ADD AND CHANGE

IT WILL BE CALLED 'TOO LATE?'

BYE


End file.
